When a person is interested in locating particular points of interest in certain geographic areas, they can often get on line and conduct a search. For example, if a user is interested in pizza restaurants or coffee shops, they might simply access an Internet search provider and input relevant search terms, such as “pizza shop” and the name of the location relative to which they desire to search. Typically, the search will return a list of results and perhaps the addresses associated with the individual search results. This still requires the user to find their way or route to any of the locations to which they wish to travel.
Consider, for example, an individual in a foreign city who does not have their own transportation. Search results, such as the ones described above, still leave the individual with the burden of finding a way or route to get to the location of interest.